dragonballupdatesfandomcom-20200214-history
Anna
|Race = Human|Gender = Female|FirstApp = Anime: "Memories of Gohan"|Date of birth = Age 733|Date of death = Age 774 (Revived) Age 820|Height = 5'6" (166 cm)|Weight = 103 lbs (47 Kg)|Address = Ninjago City (Spencer World)|Occupation = Martial Artist Housewife|Allegiance = Z Fighters (Supporter)|FamConnect = Victor Elson (Husband) Emily (Daughter) Cody (Son)}} Anna (アンナ, Anna) is the best friend of Natalie, the caring wife of Victor Elson and the loving mother of Emily and Cody. She's also the maternal grandmother of Michelle. Appearance Anna is a beautiful, young child and young woman of very slim figure build and average height with a slender yet frame athletic skinny physique. As a child, As a teenager, As a adult, Personality Anna is a very kindhearted, peaceful, sensitive, sweet, innocent, native, adorable, polite, positive, motherly and genuinely nice. She is very peppy and cheerful. Because of her kindness, she was the public's favorite and wanted as the princess. Anna was a naturally kind-hearted woman, who most would consider noble and proud. She's very playful and quick to trust, though she becomes very serious when the situation calls for such a demeanor. Many would label her as lovable, and she's known to assist in any way she can when she wants to help. However, she considers herself too emotional, and often overreacts to certain things. Category:Characters Category:Characters who can't fly Category:Females Category:Humans Category:Martial Artists Category:Tournament fighters Category:Citizens Category:Civilians Category:Orphans Category:Swordsmen Category:Ninjas Category:Wives Category:Mothers Category:Video games where Anna is playable Category:Goku's Friend Category:Spencer Family Category:Johnson Family Category:Royal Family Category:Z Fighters Category:Z Fighters Support Category:DB Characters Category:DBZ Characters Category:DBGT Characters Category:Film characters Biography Background Anna is born on October 27 of Age 733 and Dragon Ball Piccolo Jr. Saga She's has first appears on the episode, Dragon Ball Z Saiyan Saga In five years later after Goku defeat Piccolo at the 23rd World's Martial Arts Tournament and Shaun defeated Super Buu, Frieza Saga It's has been a while ago after fighting the Saiyans: Nappa and Vegeta, Anna Cell Saga In one year later (two years later in the FUNimation dub only) after Goku defeat Frieza, Majin Buu Saga In seven years later after the Cell Games, Perfect World Saga In ten years later after the death of Kid Buu, Dragon Ball GT Black Star Dragon Ball Saga In five years later after the death of Super Buu and Kid Buu, she's now Baby Saga Anna hears Super 17 Saga In one year later, Shadow Dragon Saga Sometimes, Film Appearances Power Manga and Anime Anna is the Films In Video games In Techniques and Special Abilities Equipment Video Games Appearances Anna is the supportive players in the following video games appearances include: Voice Actors * Japanese: * Ocean Group dub: * FUNimation dub: Battles Major Battles Trivia *Anna's name means Japanese name means (アンナ or Anna) is in Anglo-Saxon Baby Names the meaning of the name Anna is: Name of a king. * In English Baby Names the meaning of the name Anna is: Name of a king. * In American Baby Names the meaning of the name Anna is: Name of a king. * It is pronounced AN-ah. It is of Hebrew origin, and the meaning of Anna is "He (God) has favored me". Latinate variant of Hannah. The name was borne by the sister of Dido, Queen of Carthage, in Virgil's "Aeneid". Biblical: a devout woman who saw the infant Jesus presented at the temple in Jerusalem. Though not strictly related, Anna has been used as an English version of the Irish Gaelic Aine. Anna is often used in combination with other names. Ballerina Anna Pavlova; tennis player Anna Kournikova. Also form of Anastasia. Also form of Anne. Gallery Ryoko s inebriated dbz oc au the dance crew b-1.png|Anna References Site Navigation Category:Characters Category:Characters who can't fly Category:Females Category:Humans Category:Wives Category:Mothers Category:Z Fighters Category:Z Fighters Support Category:DB Characters Category:DBZ Characters Category:DBGT Characters Category:Characters who died early Category:Deceased Category:Characters with on-screen deaths who remained deceased Category:Spencer Family Category:Johnson Family Category:Royal Family Category:Orphans Category:Film characters Category:Filler characters